Obsidian card
The Obsidian system is a multi-modal, contactless smartcard ticketing system for use on public transport in Notchropolis. It has been implemented in the Greater Notchropolis metropolitan region since 2064. History The NotchRail transport network used paper tickets for fares under the MyRail system. To bring it in line with other states, an electronic fare system was introduced to replace physical tickets. Types of cards There are several types of cards to suit every commuter: * Adult card: For ages 18+. Standard fare. * Child card: For ages 1–17. Concession fare. * Student card: For students attending a primary, secondary or tertiary school. Free travel between specified points. * Pensioner card: For pensioners or seniors. Fare prices are capped at $2. System Commuters tap on at the start of their journeys and tap off the the end of their trips. Upon tapping off, a fare is deducted based on distance travelled (modes of transport are not taken into account). If a commuter taps on again within 30 minutes of tapping off, the trip will be extended. Once they tap off again, they are not deducted any further amounts unless the distance covered by their trip extension brings the total distance travelled into a new fare tier. If this is the case then the appropriate fare is charged to the card. If a commuter does not tap off within 12 hours, the trip will end and a default fare will be charged. The default fare is equal to the fare that a 50 km+ trip would incur. Commuters cannot tap on with an Obsidian card if its balance is $0 or less. Obsidian Cards can be topped up online, at many train stations or at certain retailers. Fares The Obsidian Card charges fares based on distance of travel. Rollout The current rollout is as follows. Heavy Rail * 2072-2075: Preliminary testing on the City Circle line. * 1 January 2076: ** City Circle Line ** Airport Express Line ** Expo Line * 11 January 2076: ** L1 City Line ** L5 Allandale Line ** L6 Eastplains Line (Central to Questacon) * 17 February 2076: ** L4 Lake Line ** L6 Eastplains Line (Questacon to Petalburg) ** L7 Summerley Line ** L8 Riverview Line * 9 March 2076: ** L2 Downtown Line (Central to Notchropolis University) ** L3 Northern Line ** N3 Pallet Line (Central to Dunheved) ** N4 Wakehurst Line * 23 March 2076: ** L2 Downtown Line (Dellfield Junction to Zone Lobby, Notchropolis University to Oldale Village) ** L5 Allandale Line ** N3 Pallet Line (Plainswood to Rustboro Town) ** N6 McArthur Line * 16 April 2076: ** N1 Southern Line (Central to Werrington) ** N2 Castlebrook Line (Central to Silverdale) * 27 April 2076: ** N1 Southern Line (Werrington to Box Hill and Greenwood) ** N2 Castlebrook Line (Silverdale to Viridian Town) ** N5 Green Ridges Line (Central to Thornsby) * 4 May 2076: ** R1 Achelous Line ** R2 Linford Line ** N5 Green Ridges Line (Thornsby to McMunch) Other Rail * 17 February 2076: ** Metro Monorail ** Metro LightRail Buses * 1 May 2076: ** 001-099 ** 600-699 * 18 May 2076: ** 200-299 ** 300-399 ** 700-799 * 4 June 2076: ** 400-499 ** 500-599 * 25 June 2076: ** 100-199 ** 800-899 ** 900-999 Ferry * 1 June 2076: ** F2 Qwerty River Line ** F3 Pallet River Line ** F6 Elgoog River Line * 15 June 2076 ** F7 Ryde River Line ** F8 Pinemeadow Creek Line ** F9 Thornsby River Line * 22 June 2076 ** F1 Griffith Creek Line ** F4 Eysark River Line ** F5 Lake Wawanakwa Line